


A Saturday to Remember

by grimmAuxiliatrix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmAuxiliatrix/pseuds/grimmAuxiliatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about the day Hermione discovered she was a witch. Based on an idea I saw on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Saturday to Remember

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and most children had gone out to play, but one young girl was still sitting alone in her room. Hermione Granger, aged nine years old, hadn’t wanted to leave her bedroom that day. And, if you had asked her, she would have told you that she wasn’t quite alone because she did have a number of stuffed animals keeping her company while she read. She even read out loud to them so that they wouldn’t get bored.

Reading to her friends was one of Hermione’s favorite things to do, and today, because it was such a pretty day, she had decided to read one of her all-time favorite books, Matilda. She was already a good way into the book even though it was still early morning.

“A strange feeling of serenity and confidence was sweeping over her and all of a sudden she found that she was frightened by nobody in the world. With the power of her eyes alone she had compelled a glass of water to tip and spill its contents over the horrible Headmistress, and anybody who could do that could do anything.”

Hermione stopped, looking around at her friends. “Wouldn’t it be wonderful to have that kind of power?” she asked them. “I could do anything I wanted. And no one would ever pick on me again.” Hermione sighed. “I’ve tried it you know. But as I suspected, it’s impossible.”

She sat there silently, thinking about Matilda’s powers. Then, despite what she had said, she found herself staring at her alarm clock and trying with all she had to knock it off of her bedside table with her eyes, but after staring at it for five minutes with nothing happening, she gave up. “It really is impossible...” she said softly before continuing the story.

A few chapters later, she came across something that made her stop again. “Her plan for helping Miss Honey was beginning to form beautifully in her mind. She had it now in almost every detail, but in the end it all depended upon her being able to do one very special thing with her eye-power. She knew she wouldn't manage it right away, but she felt fairly confident that with a great deal of practice and effort, she would succeed in the end.”

Hermione sat there, silently repeating those last words to herself. She wondered if maybe she had just given up too soon. With new determination, she turned back to her clock. For a long time, she just sat there. She watched the minutes tick by as she fought the laws of the universe themselves to make her dreams come true. Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore. She felt anger boiling up inside her. She was angry at the clock for not moving, she was angry at the universe for not letting it, she was angry at the book for misleading her, and, most of all, she was angry at herself for both trying the impossible and failing to do it.

Her anger turned to tears. She was still staring at the clock as the tears obscured her vision. When she finally closed her eyes and felt her tears run down her cheeks, there was a small thumping noise, but she could barely hear it over her sadness. Then, she lay down on her bed and cried until she couldn’t cry any more.

When Hermione was done crying, she found that her anger had faded away with the tears and all that was left was disappointment. After a while, she took a deep breath and sat back up. She picked her book back up to keep reading, but she noticed that most of her stuffed animals had been knocked over when she was crying. Oddly enough though, when she had put her book back down and was setting her stuffed animals upright, she saw that her clock had fallen down too. At first, she tried to dismiss it as another thing she’d knocked over while crying, but it hadn’t been close to the edge before, and now it was on the floor. Her heart leapt up into her throat. She wondered if maybe, just maybe, that had been the small noise when she closed her eyes and she had done what she meant to after all.

Quickly, she set the clock back up. Then, using all of the feelings she’d just endured as fuel for her fight with physics, she tried to tip the clock again. This time, it shook slightly, her heart thumped so quickly and so loudly that all that the only things left in her world were that sound and the clock, and then, the clock fell. Hermione couldn’t believe her eyes. Her wildest dream had just come true. She found that she could barely breathe and just continued to look at the spot on her table where the clock had just been while her heart danced inside her.

She had done it. Hermione Jean Granger had finally broken down the reality that had held her for the last nine years of her life. She had unlocked her real potential. She was a witch, just like Matilda.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked the story. I saw a post on Tumblr a while back that said something along the lines of "Imagine a young Hermione Granger reading Matilda and floating objects with her mind to be like her." and I decided I really wanted to write a short story for that. I hope the person who wrote that finds this, and if they do, I hope they like it.


End file.
